Una promesa
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: Katsuki es un alfa e Izuku un Omega ambos hicieron una promesa cuando eran niños pero nadie les dijo que para mantenerla tenían que soportar muchas pruebas, sera que en el futuro podrán superar sus diferencias o terminaran hundidos en sentimientos de odio y dolor? Advertencias: Yaoi, MPREG, Omegaverse, Oneshot, KatsuDeku


**Holaaaaaaa**

Espero que estén bien, hoy les traigo mi nueva obsesión, la verdad es que estoy super ultra mega emocionada con esta pareja y no pude esperarme a escribir de ellos, quería hacer una historia mas larga pero esa mejor la preparo después en un universo alterno.

Los personajes pertenecen al manga Boku no Hero Academia de Kohei Horikoshi,bueno espero que les guste, los dejo continuar y...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Soy Izuku Midoriya, tengo 18 años, estudio en la Academia U.A., estoy en mi último año y solo falta una semana para que me gradué, mi gran sueño es convertirme en un héroe y estoy a solo un par de pasos para lograrlo, aunque nací sin un quirk y soy un Omega, gracias a mi gran héroe All Might logre conseguir un poder llamado One for All y con el pude cumplir mi sueño pero en ese entonces no sabía el costo de mis acciones, me di cuenta de ello hasta que logramos derrotar a la liga de los villanos cuando vi como la vida de mi gran héroe abandono su cuerpo porque al entregarme su poder él tendría que morir, me deprimí por eso y no comí en un par de días, hasta que leí una carta de él, donde decía que lo disculpara por no decirme antes la condición de pasar su poder, que no estuviera deprimido, que viera el daño que causaba a mis amigos por estar en ese estado y al final me daba ánimos para continuar, ese día llore desconsolado por tercera vez en mi vida pero me repuse y salí adelante.

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de All Might hace un mes que dejo este mundo, quizás sea por eso que me siento tan devastado, no más bien es una de las razones por las cuales me siento deprimido, en poco tiempo comenzara mi celo pero la persona con la que estoy enlazada me detesta, he intentado por años estar con él pero por más que me esfuerzo solo logro alejarlo y no entiendo por qué si somos una pareja destinada y el solo se niega a que estemos juntos, su mirada, sus palabras, sus acciones, su comportamiento solo me hacen pensar que me odia y eso me parte el corazón.

Aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños, solo estábamos él y yo, íbamos al bosque a jugar, dormíamos juntos, hacíamos pijamadas en la casa del otro casi todas las noches, me cuidaba y me protegía, desde ese tiempo sabía que aparte de admiración yo sentía un profundo amor por él y cuando nos enteramos que él era un alfa y yo un omega, nos sentimos felices porque nuestros padres nos contaban historias sobre parejas destinada, alfas y omegas que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde que nacieran, que se cuidarían uno al otro sin importar las dificultades y que estarían juntos de por vida por eso ambos decidimos hacer una promesa.

\- flash back -

\- Kacchan tu sabes que es una pareja destinada?

\- Si mi mamá me conto que son un alfa y un omega que nacieron para estar juntos y protegerse por toda la vida

\- Yo soy un omega y tu eres un alfa crees que seamos una pareja destinada?

\- MMMMMM pues si porque yo me la paso cuidando de ti y siempre estamos juntos

\- OOOOOOh y tú sabes cómo se hace el vínculo?

\- Si mi mamá me dijo que un alfa muerde a un omega en el cuello y quedan unidos para toda la vida

\- Entonces si tú me muerdes estaremos juntos para siempre?- se sonrojo un poco

\- Si- contesto Bakugo

\- mmmm

\- Izuku- se agacho a un lado- tú quieres estar para siempre a mi lado?- se sonrojo y solo asintió- yo también quiero estar siempre contigo, ser un héroe y combatir con los villanos, tu quieres que hagamos el vínculo?- se escondió bajo sus brazos y asintió

Izuku se levantó el cabello de su cuello y Bakugo se paró detrás de él, lambio su cuello haciendo estremecer al peliverde y cuando se sintió preparado lo abrazo por la espalda y lo marco con toda su fuerza haciéndolo llorar del dolor, al ver lo que había hecho comenzó a lamber la herida y su promesa de estar juntos para siempre había sido sellada.

\- fin flash back-

Aún recuerdo como nuestros padres se alertaron y los padres de Kacchan fueron a pedir disculpas, mi mamá estaba un poco preocupada por lo que había pasado y me llevo al doctor, él le dijo que aún éramos muy niños y que la marca desaparecería en un mes porque no podíamos formar el vínculo a esa edad pero pasaron tres meses y aun no desaparecía, así que en esa ocasión nos volvieron a llevar al doctor y les explicaron a nuestras madres que éramos una pareja destina y que habíamos formado el vínculo a pesar de ser solo unos niños, nos sentíamos muy felices porque sabíamos que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre pero no contábamos que con los años lo que habíamos hecho nos pesaría tanto.

Conforme los años pasaban Kacchan se iba alejando de mí, ya no éramos solo nosotros dos, ahora había más chicos a su alrededor y la distancia entre nosotros era mayor, su personalidad cambio mucho, era más agresiva y prepotente pero su determinación nunca desapareció era algo que siempre admiraba; y cuando su Quirt apareció y me dijeron que yo no tenía uno mi mundo se vino abajo, mi sueño de ser un héroe había sido destruido al igual que mi sueño de pasar una vida al lado de la persona que amaba.

Cuando lo ataco el villano de lodo mi instinto reacciono tenia que salvarlo, el era mi pareja, el era mi destinado y verlo con esa cara de desesperación me hizo actuar imprudentemente y ataque aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar si tan solo le daba unos segundos para que el pudiera hacer algo, quizás algún héroe nos salvaría, quizás hasta ambos moriríamos en ese lugar pero yo jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera.

Después de que eso pasara sentí que Kacchan cambio un poco, a pesar de que seguía siendo hostil conmigo, sentía algo diferente, quizás era por la conexión que teníamos y cuando al final pude entrar a la academia U. A. los enfrentamientos que tuvimos eran demasiado intensos pero a pesar de eso sentía como nos íbamos uniendo y pude ver como mantenía su misma sed de victoria.

\- Flash back-

Para el examen práctico final nos emparejaron para pelear contra un profesor, Bakugo y Yo somos el equipo 10 y nos tocó pelear contra All Might, al principio él quería hacer lo que quería y enfrentarlo directamente, no me hacía caso y estábamos siendo derrotados por su terquedad, yo intentaba huir y él pelear, vi como era golpeado más bien masacrado por el poder de All Migth hasta que finalmente me fastidie y lo enfrente

-" Es un idiota, pero no importa la situación, siempre tratas de ganar por eso te admiro y te amo"- se levantaba con dificultad ya que había sido capturado por all Might.

\- Se porque estas molesto, es por el progreso de el joven Midoriya, pero es diferente alguien del nivel 1 y uno de nivel 50 no mejoran a la vez- All Might trataba de hacerlo entender por la frustración que sentía al ver el progreso de Midoriya

\- Cállate All Might, si debo ayudar a ese tipo… prefiero perder…- su voz detonaba odio y rencor

\- No digas que prefieres perder- Izuku se levantó de su lugar y utilizando el One for All golpeo a Katsuki, lo que había dicho lo hizo enfadar, no podía creer que el prefería perder a trabajar con él, Bokugo salió volando por el golpe y Midoriya lo cargo para esconderse en algún lugar para planear algo he intentar ganar

\- Bájame- hablo Bakugo y como no le hacia caso lo golpeo.

\- Kacchan en verdad no se me ocurre como vencerlo o poder escapar pero antes de rendirte, intenta usarme, no digas que está bien perder, eres tú porque siempre tratas de ganar verdad?- intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón - El héroe mas genial siempre gana al final, lo decías desde que éramos niños, como puedes rendirte ahora- en su mente solo pasaban imágenes de Bakugo enfrentándose a otros chicos y a pesar de cualquier cosa el siempre ganaba, Bakugo finalmente exploto e hizo una gran detonación espantando a Midoriya.

\- Kacchan- estaba asustado porque el puño de su compañero estaba estampado en la pared a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

\- No lo diré otra vez, contra esa absurda velocidad, no importa si huyes, no podrás evitar pelear- era la primera vez que hablaba con Midoriya exponiendo lo que pensaba.

\- Pero no tendremos oportunidad, no contra All Might

\- Cállate imbécil, te matare, ni siquiera siente un golpe simple, lo entendí con esos golpes

\- "Me molesta, quien trabajaría con alguien cómo tu?"- estaba furioso por que ahora se forzaba a atacar dándole un golpe directo a All Might- DEKUUUU- apareció por atrás con el guante de Katsuki listo para disparar- lo único que podemos hacer darte con todo lo que tenemos, nuestra única opción es causar daño y poner algo de distancia, disparaaaaaaaa- gritaba mientras se elevaba con su otra mano para evitar el golpe

Midoriya activo el guante de Bakugo, listo para disparar y una gran detonación se hizo escuchar, siendo lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerte explosión y se asombró por lo que su compañero tenía que soportar

\- Corre idiota

\- Si

Era la primera vez que trabajaban en equipo, para Katsuki era algo que no podía soportar y para Midoriya era la primera vez que lo trataba casi como igual

\- "No digas que prefieres perder"- eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente y eso le hacia sentirse bastante irritado, tantos sentimientos mezclados de parte de uno y el otro hacían que su interacción sea más difícil y tenían que buscar una forma para convivir nuevamente

A pesar de ese trabajo en equipo, fueron alcanzados por All Might y siendo masacrados una vez mas, pero no se dejarían derrotar aun si sus cuerpos eran destruidos, aun si lo único que pudieran hacer era que uno de los dos pasara, aun si solo podrían dale un segundo de ventaja a su compañero, ambos intentarían ganar esa pelea.

Pero todo se derrumbó al ver como Bakugo peleaba con desesperación, usando su máximo poder aunque su cuerpo recibiera las consecuencias, al final All Might lo estampo contra el piso para dejarlo noqueado pero escucharlo hablar con esa sed de victoria hizo que Midoriya se repusiera y juntara el coraje necesario para enfrentar a su gran héroe, su determinación estaba en el límite, tomo a su compañero y lo cargo llevándolo hacia la salida para escapar y conseguir la victoria.

\- Fin Flash back-

Estar con el me daba tantos momentos de angustia que no podía con ellos, pero a la vez me ayudaba a superarme, su determinación, su fuerza, me hacían sentir que podría alcanzar cualquier objetivo y a la vez buscaba derrotarlo para que me viera como su igual, pero ver como fue llevado por los villanos, el pensar en perderlo hizobuscara cualquier medio para rescatarlo, aunque no tuviera el crédito con eso.

\- - Flash Back—

Kacchan fue secuestrado por la liga de Villanos y los héroes pensaron en rescatarlo, tenían planeado atacar la guarida pero yo quería ayudar, algunos se unieron conmigo para irlo a rescatar, me sentí aliviado y con mas confianza.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando apareció el poseedor del All for one quien derroto a los héroes que tenían asegurados el otro escondite y de la nada apareció Bakugo con los villanos, All Might llego pero estaba en problemas por que no podía usar todo su poder ya que Bakugo estaba siendo atacado por toda la liga de villanos para llevárselo y aunque intentara rescatarlo era detenido por All for one.

Al ver la situación me puse a pensar en alguna forma para rescatarlo y con cada segundo me estaba alterando, sentía que no podía hacer nada y me estaba desesperando por buscar una solución si solo lográramos salvarlo o alejarlo de ese lugar sería de gran ventaja para nosotros, finalmente encontré una solución.

\- Iida chicos- me dirigí hacia mis amigos finalmente se me habia ocurrido algo.

\- No puedes hacerlo Midoriya – Iida intento detenerme parecía que sabía lo estaba pensando y que era algo peligroso.

\- Espera, existe una forma- hablaba mientras su mente procesaba el plan- una forma en la que no haya que pelear y nos dejen irnos y a la vez salvemos a Kacchan- termino de formular todo el plan en su mente.

\- Dinos- dijo Todoriko sabia la gran habilidad que tenía el peliverde para hacer planes con exactitud.

\- Aunque este plan también depende de Kacchan- analizaba las posibles variables del plan- "No vengas Deku" " creo que Bakugo se sentirá humillado si van a salvarlo"- esas frases resonaban en su mente, la primera dicha por Bakugo cuando lo secuestraron y la segunda por su amiga Uraraka

\- No creo que funcione sin eso- terminaba de afinar los últimos detalles- por eso- levanto la mirada- por eso Kirishima eres la clave para hacerlo más seguro.

\- Danos más detalles Midoriya- hablo Todoriko al ver la expresión tan seria del peliverde.

\- Este es mi plan….- hizo una pausa- Primero nos lanzaremos con mi singularidad y la de Iida, luego con el endurecimiento de Kirishima atravesaremos el muro, apenas se habrá el paso Todoroki hará un camino de hielo para nosotros que sea lo más alto posible, tenemos una ventaja y es que los villanos aun no nos ven, se nos anticiparon hasta ahora pero en estos momentos podemos anticiparnos a ellos, cruzaremos el campo de batalla a una altura que no alcancen, el jefe de los villanos detiene a All Might pero eso quiere decir que él también lo detiene, entonces todo dependerá de Kirishima, no servirá conmigo, o con Todoriko, Iida o Yaoyorozu, porque desde que empezó la escuela has tenido una relación de iguales con él, si su amigo lo llama seguro que aceptara la ayuda, así que por favor Kirishima- intentaba dar una sonrisa forzada mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro- sálvalo por favor- ver la expresión de Midoriya hizo que todos quedaran en shock, en verdad él lo amaba y en estos momentos estaba llegando a su límite por tener que dejar que alguien más lo salve, tenía que ser de esa manera aunque su corazón se partiera en ese momento.

Todo sucedió tal cual lo había planeado y ahora Bakugo estaba a salvo, por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad aunque una gran batalla se libraba en ese momento

\- - - Fin flashback -

Quizás sea lo mejor, lo he pensado por tantos años y aunque pensé tener una oportunidad, solo quedo como un error de una noche.

\- Flash Back-

Pasaban de las once de la noche, Midoriya estaba en su habitación, pero su respiración se volvía agitada y su cuerpo se sentía caliente.

\- Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando, mi celo ha comenzado- estaba en su segundo año en la academia de héroes, tomo unas pastillas para suprimirlo

\- Debo ir a la enfermería antes de que no pueda moverme, el profesor Aizawa debe estar haciendo su ronda en los dormitorios, el me ayudar- decía mientras se levantaba de su cama, se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla enfrente de él había alguien esperándolo.

-K… Kacchan- se sorprendió al toparse con los ojos del rubio

\- Grrrr- gruño e Izuku retrocedió un par de pasos, Katsuki entro a la habitación, su mirada era penetrante y soltó una sonrisa maliciosa que lo hizo estremecer, sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello cuando él levanto la mirada altaneramente y se lambia los labios como si estuviera a punto de disfrutar un gran banquete.

\- Kacchan - retrocedió un par de pasos más pero cayó sobre la cama y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba montado sobre de él besándolo con pasión mientras lo aprisionaba sobre la cama

\- Hueles delicioso- estaba siendo segado por las feromonas del peliverde, sin saber porque se despertó y lo primero que pensó fue en Izuku, salió de su habitación y se plantó enfrente de la puerta como esperando a que algo pasara y segundos después la puerta fue abierta embriagándolo con un aroma dulce indicándole que su pareja estaba lista para reafirmar su vínculo.

En cuestión de segundos lo despojo de sus ropas, besando y lambiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, disfrutando el aroma dulce que expedía llevándolo a la perdición, sujeto el miembro del peliverde y lo comenzó a lamber, succionándolo en algunas ocasiones, haciéndolo jadear del placer, hasta que derramo su semilla dentro de su boca, dejo escurrir aquel el líquido espeso en la entrada para usarla como lubricante para dilatarlo, primero introdujo un dedo, luego el segundo con un ligero movimiento en tijeras mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas de beso en todo su cuello y torso, introdujo el tercer dedo haciéndolo gemir de placer, después colocó su miembro en la entrada introduciéndolo de una sola estocada callando los gritos con un beso, espero unos segundos a que se acostumbrara y las estocadas comenzaron, primero lento y poco a poco el ritmo aumentaba hasta llevarlos al éxtasis, era el momento lo volteo dejándolo boca abajo, lo tomo del cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello y pudo observar la marca que había dejado de niños, la comenzó a lamber para preparar el lugar para reafirmar el vínculo que habían formado de pequeños, estaba sediento de placer y cegado por el celo hasta que escucho una voz

\- K… Kacchan espera estas consiente de lo que estás haciendo?- a pesar de que su cuerpo lo necesitaba y deseaba que el vínculo se reafirmaba, su mente no le dejaba de repetir que no podía seguir porque la relación que tenían aun no era la que ambos necesitaban.

\- Maldición- apretaba los dientes por perder la compostura y que aquel joven lo hiciera reaccionar, continuo las embestidas hasta el punto en que Izuku y el se vinieran, derramando su semilla en su vientre y en vez de morder el cuello de su pareja termino mordiendo su brazo por la desesperación.

\- Kacchan- levanto su mirada al sentir como se levanta y una gota de sangre cayó sobre su mejilla, intento hablar pero la mirada que le soltaba era de desprecio, se paró de la cama recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose su bóxer y short, para salir de ese lugar a toda prisa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio y desprecio.

\- Kacchan te amo- dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla y se acurrucaba solo en su cama

\- Fin del Flash Back-

Después de eso tuve mucho cuidado con mi celo y lo controle lo más que podía pero cuando se acercaba, la necesidad de querer estar con el aumentaba y me hacía sentir impaciente y aunque lo estuve controlando por tanto tiempo mi omega interior me pide a gritos estar junto a mi alfa, tanto que ahora ya no lo puedo controlar.

\- "Quizás sea el momento de dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar"- pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia los dormitorios pero no iba a su habitación sino hacia la de alguien más

\- Toc, toc, toc- espero a que abrieran la puerta

\- Midoriya, qué haces aquí?- dijo con cara de sorprendido no esperaba una visita a esas horas de la noche.

\- Todoroki puedo pasar- dijo con voz tímida

\- Si, adelante toma asiento- lo invitaba a pasar haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que entrara.

\- Lamento si te estoy interrumpiendo- dijo un poco apenado

\- Solo estaba leyendo un libro pero dime que es lo que te trae por aquí a estas horas?- estaba sorprendido por la visita

Su forma de hablar era muy seria parecían dos desconocidos que acababan de presentar

\- Y… yo- empezó a tartamudear- me gustaría pasar la noche contigo- su cara se pintó de un color carmín

\- Midoriya eso quiere decir que…..- estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando que quedo un poco shokeado

\- Si- puso un semblante firme y determinado- he decidido aceptar tu propuesta.

\- Eso me hace muy feliz- sus ojos se cristalizaron y se acercó para abrazarlo

\- Prometo que te hare muy feliz- su voz detonaba emoción, en varias ocasiones le dijo que se olvidara de Bakugo que él estaba dispuesto a estar con él, solo tenía que aceptarlo y lo haría la persona mas feliz en este mundo

\- Pero estas seguro?- vacilo un poco pensando que quizás esto era una equivocación o alucinación

\- Si- le contesto dándole una sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Sujeto su mano y deposito un beso sobre de ella, le dedico una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios que lo hizo estremecer

\- "Esto es lo mejor"- trataba de convencerse mientras Todoroki lo recostaba en la cama delicadamente- "Kacchan jamás me amara"- una lagrima quería salir pero la contuvo

Todoroki depositaba pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo y lo giro, con su mano levanto el cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello, comenzó a olerlo aun tenia impregnada el aroma de Bakugo y dio una lambida sobre la marca que indicaba que aquella persona ya poseía un dueño.

Izuku se estremeció y sintió un poco de miedo, tembló por un momento y tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero su mente lo obligaba a quedarse, era la decisión que había tomado era lo mejor.

\- Tranquilízate- le susurró al oído

A unos cuantos pasos de aquella habitación un pelirrubio se estremeció por completo, sentía la angustia recorrer todo su cuerpo y a la vez sentía rabia de que alguien intentaba quitarle algo que le pertenecía, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a donde su cuerpo lo llamaba, parecía como si le indicara que algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que llegar antes de que las consecuencias sean irreversibles, camino con paso firme hasta llegar a una habitación y con una explosión hizo volar la puerta, dejando ver a dos jóvenes acostados en la cama.

\- PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- dirigió su mirada a Todoriko- NO TOQUES A MI DEKU, TE MATAREEEEEEEE- grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque, con un rápido movimiento Todoroki se deslizo sobre la cama empujando a Midoriya para que no le pasara nada

\- Con que derecho te atreves a reclamar algo que no te pertenece, siempre te la pasas insultándolo y golpeándolo, te dedicas a maltratarlo y menospreciarlo, el merece algo mejor y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo, lo protegeré y cuidare, hasta el último día de mi vida tratare de hacerlo feliz a mi lado, no dejare que continúe con una persona como tú, que en lugar de ser un héroe más parece un villano y se comporta como un pantán enfrente de la persona que le ha demostrado un amor sincero desde que eran niños- Katsuki entrecerró los ojos- que crees que no sabía la historia que tenían juntos?, a pesar de todo yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo feliz

\- Desde el momento que él nació- sonrió con autosuficiencia- me ha pertenecido, no vuelvas a decir cosas sin sentido, que tú le puedes dar algo mejor? no me hagas reír, él- señalando a Izuku- lo único que necesita es a mí y no permitiré que lo alejes de mi lado, ASESINARE A CUALQUIERA QUE LE INTENTE PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA- arqueo las manos lanzando explosiones

Midoriya se levantó de la cama y observaba cada movimiento que hacían, estaba a punto de intervenir pero al escuchar como Kacchan hablaba sobre él, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir que le pertenecía

Todoriko activo su Quirk de un brazo salían llamas y su otro brazo se cubría de hielo

\- Bien, es hora de terminar con estooooo- grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque y Todoroki se ponía en defensa pero antes de que se tocaran, Midoriya activo su Quirt y soltó un golpe directo a la mejilla para calmarlo

\- Cálmate ya Kaccchan, estas armando un alboroto- su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la energía del One for All a diferencia de All Might el podía controlar la cantidad de poder que usaba dependiendo del enemigo y en esta ocasión solo uso un 30% de ella

\- Maldito Deku, como te atreves a tocarme- del golpe había sido incrustado en la pared y solo levanto la cabeza

\- Por qué tiene que ser así?- las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro- estuve esperándote por tanto tiempo y tú nunca me correspondiste, cada que intentaba acercarme tú me alejabas, pensé- hizo una pausa- pensé que me odiabas- dijo mientras apretaba los puños, Katsuki se sorprendió y apretó los dientes

\- Lo… - Izuku levanto la cabeza para verlo y el desvió la mirada- lo siento- el peliverde se quedó estático y fue tanta su sorpresa que su quijada cayó al suelo y casi se desmaya de la impresión pero Todoroki lo sostuvo.

\- MALDITO NO LO TOQUES- grito mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque pero unas cintas lo sostuvieron y su quirk desapareció

\- Dejen de armar alboroto tan noche- Aizawa sensei apareció en la puerta- todos regresen a sus habitaciones, Todoroki hoy dormirás en una de las habitaciones extras que tenemos disponibles, Bakugo y Midoriya vayan a sus habitaciones, si tienen algo que hablar será mañana- los demás asintieron y salieron del lugar, Bakugo aún seguía forcejeando, espero el momento exacto cuando el sensei parpadeo y exploto sus ataduras

\- Bakugooo- se cubrió con sus brazos por la explosión, dio un brinco y se alejó, tomo a Midoriya colocándolo sobre su hombro y salto por la ventana, no permitiría que eso se quedara para otro momento tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado.

\- Aggg estoy viejo para esto, por favor no me causen tantos problemas- dijo mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo- bueno, no creo que se metan en algún problema, después de todo juntos son invencibles- sonrió mientras veía como se alejaban

Abrió las puertas de una bodega donde guardaban los utensilios de gimnasia que usaron para la primera prueba que hacían los profesores, habían balones, pelotas de beisbol, barras y colchonetas en las cuales arrojo al peliverde

\- AHORA VAS A EXPLICARME QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS CON ESE MALNACIDO- su voz era rasposa y cargada de odio, se subió sobre de él y le sujeto las manos- ANTES DE QUE TE VUELE EN MIL PEDAZOS

Izuku al principio tenía miedo he intento forcejear para zafarse, aunque ninguno de los dos usaba su Quirk, solo su fuerza física y Katsuki en ese aspecto era más fuerte que él.

\- Solo hacia lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- dejo de forcejear tratando de ocultar su rostro

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH?- estaba molesto por no entender a lo que se refería

\- QUE YA ME CANSE, ME CANSE DE ESPERAR ALGO QUE JAMÁS SUCEDERA, ME CANSE DE BUSCAR AMOR DONDE NO HAY, ME CANSE DE ESPERAR SER CORRESPODIDO POR LA PERSONA QUE AMO, ME CANSE DE ESPERARTE, ME CANSE DE TI- al principio gritaba pero con cada palabra su tono de voz iba bajando hasta sentir que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar- Estaba con Todoriko porque decidí que dejaría todo atrás, porque decidí que te olvidaría y seguiría adelanta, aunque mi corazón doliera porque eso significaba que no estaría contigo jamás- finalmente las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y sus labios temblaban

\- Y por qué decidiste eso?- aunque su tono de voz sonaba mas calmado aun podía sentirse la furia en su interior

\- Y qué querías que hiciera?- lo miro de frente apretando los labios

\- Que esperaras- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- Qué esperara que exactamente?- su voz comenzaba a sonar molesta por las respuestas absurdas que le daba

\- Que esperaras un poco más- gruño al sentir que lo estaba tomando como a un tonto

\- Para que querías que siguiera esperando- esta vez sonaba completamente furioso- si yo sabía que me habías dejado en claro que no significo nada para ti, que jamás me corresponderías y que me odiabas

El pelirrubio solo lo observaba, su mirada era penetrante y seria a la vez, veía como las lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas, como apretaba los labios y dientes, como se forzaba a detener sus lágrimas a pesar de que su rostro ya estaba cubierto por ellas, con una sola mano sostuvo las de el y acerco la otra a su rostro tocando su mejilla, con su dedo pulgar la acaricio limpiando con el lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, dejando a Izuku sorprendido por la mirada que le daba, su semblante era calmado, podía percibir en esos ojos un sentimiento diferente, un sentimiento tan profundo que atravesaba su corazón, Izuku inclino su cabeza para seguir sintiendo el tacto del rubio en su piel, se sentía tan cálido que no quería dejar que esa sensación se apartara, lo tomo de la barbilla para que levantara la cara, acerco su rostro hasta sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban, elimino la distancia con un tierno beso depositado en sus labios, dejando al peliverde mas que asombrado y aunque su mente estaba confundida, su cuerpo lo incitaba devolver el beso con mas pasión que su acompañante, dejando que sus lenguas dancen en la boca del otro hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

\- Idiota, si vuelves a hacer algo parecido otra vez, te matare- su voz se escuchaba furiosa pero calmada

\- Por qué?- pregunto desconcertado, no sabía que significaba ese beso ni esas palabras

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?- gritaba furioso otra vez

\- Lo… Lo siento Kacchan es que no puedo entender que es lo que está pasando- dijo con algo de miedo al ver sus ojos fruncidos

-Que si te vuelvo a ver revolcándote con él o con cualquier otro, juro que los destruiré y a ti te encerrare de por vida para que no vuelvas a ver a nadie- gruño irritado

\- No entiendo si tú y yo no somos pareja- estaba desconcertado y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas

\- Aggg tenían que morirse todas tus neuronas justo en este momento?- Izuku se sentía ofendido- qué no se suponía que eras muy inteligente?, te estoy tratando de decir que tú eres mi pareja y que te matare si dejas que alguien más que no sea yo te toque- en definitiva marco su territorio

\- Ka… Kacchan estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- quizás este sea un sueño?, si debe ser una alucinación, dentro de poco despertare, mi mente está jugando conmigo- sus ojos giraban como remolino

\- Idiotaaaaaaaa- ya se había desesperado

\- AAAAAAAAAAH- grito al sentir como lo sostenía de la camisa como si fuera a golpearlo pero en vez de eso atrapo sus labios con un beso apasionado, intentaba liberarse del agarre pero no podía, se le dificultaba respirar y de vez en cuando sentía una mordida en sus labios hasta que fue liberado de su agarre y con la misma veracidad que su compañero le correspondió el beso, coloco sus brazos sobre su cuello para sentir su cuerpo sobre de él, finalmente después de tantos años lo que más anhelaba se había cumplido

\- Ya entendiste?- respiraba con dificultad

\- Si- cerro los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa tan cálida que hizo que su corazón latiera y para ocultar su rubor se dejó caer sobre de él.

\- Ka… Kacchan qué haces?- se estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo porque lo sujeto por la cintura dejando caer todo su peso sobre de él y escondió su rostro en su cuello

\- Cállate- estaba avergonzado

\- Si- respondió instantáneamente y se puso un poco rígido

\- Vamos- se levantó de su lugar y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar

\- A dónde?- pregunto temeroso

\- A mi habitación- dijo secamente

\- A tu habitación?- otra vez estaba nervioso

\- Si, por qué?, tienes algún inconveniente?- su voz sonaba molesta

\- No, para nada- se puso rígido- es que es la primera vez que me invitas a tu habitación- se rascaba la mejilla

\- Vámonos ya- se volteó- ven- saco una de sus manos del bolsillo y la estiro hacia atrás, Izuku solo se le quedo viendo, la sujeto y pudo ver como las mejillas de Kacchan se teñían de un tono rojizo

\- Jijijiji- rio un poco

\- De qué te ríes?- estaba molesto y avergonzado

\- De nada, de nada- caminaban por el campo a media noche, la brisa agitaba su cabello, relajándolo y tranquilizándolo

Llegaron a la habitación de Katsuki y entraron

\- Voy a tomar una ducha, no tardo en salir- tomo algunas prendas y se fue

Izuku se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta viendo lo que hacía su compañero y cuando la puerta de baño se cerró soltó un largo suspiro

\- "Es la primera vez que estoy en su habitación"- comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como inspeccionando el lugar

\- "Vaya también tiene varias figuras de All Might"- recorrió cada centímetro del cuarto, hasta llegar al buro que estaba al lado de su cama, se sentó en la cama y pudo ver una pila de libros, detrás de ellos parecía que había algo oculto, estiro el brazo para tomarlo y saco un cuadro con una foto

\- Somos Kacchan y yo cuando éramos niños, pensé que ya no la tenía y mucho menos que la trajera a la escuela- escucho abrir la puerta y el cuadro se le resbalo de las manos pero antes de que cayera al suelo lo atrapo

\- Discúlpame no quise tocar nada- intento disculparse ya que la mirada que le daban era bastante acusadora

\- Solo déjala en su lugar

\- Esa foto es la que nuestras madres nos regalaron?

\- Si

\- Pensé que ya no la tenías o la habías tirado

\- Como haría algo así

\- Es verdad, esa foto es del día que me perdí en el bosque, recuerdo que quise ir solo a explorar pero me perdí y tú fuiste a buscarme, siempre me rescatabas- sonrió al recordar el pasado- también – hizo una pausa y se tocó el cuello- fue el día que hicimos la promesa de estar juntos, convertirnos en héroes y derrotar a los villanos

-Si- también sonrió al recordar el pasado- Ve a tomar un baño- le ordeno

\- Si, pero necesito ir a mi cuarto por mi ropa y otras cosas más- decía un poco avergonzado

\- Toma- le arrojo unas prendas- si sales de aquí Aizawa sensei no te dejara volver.

\- Esta bien- tomo las prendas y se fue al baño- " En realidad está bien esto?, Kacchan está actuando un poco raro, parece más tranquilo pero me preocupa, no sé en qué momento llegue mi celo y aun no tomo mis supresores, esto podría ponerse mal, necesito… necesito decírselo" -suspiro y termino de bañarse, se vistió con las prendas que le habían ofrecido pero estaba algo avergonzado porque le quedaban un poco grandes.

\- Kacchan yo…- sujetaba la camisa estirándola hacia abajo- necesito… necesito ir a mi cuarto por unas cosas

\- Eh?- frunció el ceño pensando que quizás lo que quería era irse- qué necesitas?

\- Mis… mis supresores, pronto empezara mi celo y …

\- No importa

\- Pero si pasa entonces…

\- Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo

\- Pero estas bien con eso?

\- Grrrr- gruño molesto- si cállate y acuéstate

\- Pero solo hay una cama

\- Que no puedes ser más inteligente- se acostó en ella y extendió la sabana indicándole que dormiría a su lado

\- Voy- trago un poco de saliva y se acomodó a su lado siendo inmediatamente abrazado por la espalda.

\- Kacchan me puedes decir por qué estas aceptando todo esto?- aún tenía esa duda y hasta el momento no encontraba respuesta

\- Eres tan molesto- comenzaba a refunfuñar- no puedes solo aceptarlo- hubo un momento de silencia hasta que alguien lo rompió

\- Desde que éramos niños siempre estuviste corriendo detrás de mí, se suponía que te había dejado atrás desde hace mucho pero de repente obtuviste tu singularidad y fuiste escalando desde el fondo del abismo hasta llegar a la cima, en algunas ocasiones sentí que me pasabas pero eso hacía que yo también me volviera más fuerte, no importaba que era lo que hiciera tu siempre corrías a mi lado, al principio me negué no quería aceptar que este fuera mi destino pero nunca pude negar lo que sentía por ti

\- Kacchan yo… yo te amo- volvió a llorar- siempre, siempre te he amado desde que éramos niños siempre soñaba con ser un héroe, luchar a tu lado y vivir juntos y ahora esa pasando y no lo puedo creer

\- Idiota- lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso – deja de decir tantas idioteces y deja de llorar- él le sonrió y sintió una punzada en su corazón, de repente un extraño calor invadió todo su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleró, su reparación se dificultaba hasta el punto de sostener su pecho y abrazarse a si mismo

\- Oye, que te pas….- estaba un poco asustado por la forma en la que se comportaba su pareja, hasta que un dulce aroma invadió todos sus sentidos y un inmenso calor comenzó a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza

\- Esta… empezando mi celo- dijo con la respiración entrecortada

Bakugo lo acerco hacia él, abrazándolo, haciendo que se tranquilizara, hizo que levantara el rostro y comenzó a besarlo, primero tierna y delicadamente pero conforme los segundos pasaban se volvía mas ardiente, hasta el punto que no pudieron contenerse, Bakugo se trepo sobre de él y comenzó a levantar su camisa dejando expuesto el blanco y bien torneado torso de su pareja, acaricio uno de sus pezones y con su boca comenzó a succionar el otro, sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo desnudo por completo, se separó de él y se quitó su camisa mientras lambia sus labios saboreando el ansiado festín que deseaba probar desde la última vez que lo hicieron.

\- Kacchan no… no me mires así, es muy vergonzoso- decía mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, el rubor en sus mejillas era más que evidente

\- Cállate de una vez- estampo su boca contra la de él dándole ligeros mordiscos, se deshizo de sus pantalones y se acomodó entre sus piernas

Recorrió con su lengua todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, dándole un par de lamidas, del cajón en su buró saco una botellita y vertió el líquido viscosa en la entrada del joven

\- AAAH se siente frio- su cuerpo reaccionaba a la mínima estimulación

\- Ah aaah aaaah- comenzó a gemir pues estaba siendo preparado primero con un dedo, luego con dos y para terminar el tercero dilatando por completa la entrada

\- Eres muy escandaloso Deku aaah- intento silenciarlo pero grito de placer al introducir su miembro en la entrada del otro

\- Ka… Kacchan más, más, más por favor- decía mientras se sujetaba con sus manos del cuello del otro, la embestidas continuaron sin ninguna consideración estaban llegando a la cúspide del placer con cada estocada, solo basto unos minutos para que Izuku se viniera

\- Aaaaaah- respiraba con dificultad mientras se desplomaba en la cama

\- Esto todavía no se termina- sonrió maliciosamente

\- Eh?- respiraba rápidamente cuando de repente las posiciones fueron cambiadas y Bakugo estaba acostado sobre la cama con Izuku encima de él

\- Kacchan esto es vergonzoso- dijo mientras se sostenía con una mano del pecho de el para no caer.

\- Vamos, muévete para mi- su mirada estaba llena de lujuria y mantenía la misma sonrisa ladina- hazme perderme en placer- a Izuku se le erizo toda su piel, esa voz ronca lo hacia excitarse y esa mirada penetrante hacia que su omega obedeciera las ordenes de su alfa

Comenzó con movimientos torpes y suaves, una vez que se acostumbró incremento el movimiento, Katsuki lo tomo por la cintura facilitándole el movimiento de subir y bajar, estaba excitado con tan solo ver la imagen del peliverde completamente desnudo, la expresión de placer en su rostro y sentir como su miembro era succionado por ese anillo de carne que parecía querer devorarlo.

\- Aaaah, ahhh, ahhh- gritaba de placer mientras se montaba en su pareja

\- Aaaaah para ya- le ordeno pero no le hacía caso estaba inundado de placer, Midoriya se vino apretando su miembro dándole unas deliciosa sensación de placer, que contuvo para no venirse aun.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro en la cama levantando sus caderas y dejando su entrada descubierta y sin previo aviso se introdujo.

\- Aun no terminamos la primera ronda, así que prepárate aaaah- grito de placer al comenzar con las envestidas, su cuerpo temblaba por tantas sensaciones, lo tomo del cabello y lo estrello su rostro sobre la cama, recargando todo su peso sobre de él, se acercó a él impregnando su aroma nuevamente, lambiéndolo para preparar el terreno, cuando termino lo mordió cerrando por completo su unión, Izuku grito de dolor y placer; y se vino por tercera vez y él ya no pudo contenerse derramando toda su semilla en su interior quedando anudados y cayendo acostados en lo que el nudo se deshacía

\- Te amo Izuku- dijo mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de él y lo abrazaba

\- Te amo Katsuki- correspondió el abrazo sujetando sus brazos con sus manos y apegándose mas a el

Nos encerramos en aquel cuarto por tres días hasta que mi celo termino y cuando salimos todos nos felicitaron, deseándonos lo mejor porque al fin estábamos juntos, aunque fue un poco doloroso ver los rostros de tristeza en Shinso, Ururaka y Todoroki que no estaban muy alegres por mi unión mas porque ellos me confesaron sus sentimientos pero no les correspondí.

La escuela termino y todos entramos a diferentes agencias, Kacchan y yo fuimos a la misma y nos casamos un año después por petición de nuestras madres que insistieron y prepararon todo para nuestro casamiento, ellas decían que aunque fuera una sociedad moderna y fuéramos los héroes número uno teníamos que casarnos para seguir con las tradiciones, a regañadientes Kacchan acepto y nos casamos, cinco años después decidimos crear nuestra propia agencia para instruir a los nuevos héroes que se iban formando, queríamos prepararlos para el futuro y así poder crear el mundo que All Might deseaba ver, también para elegir al mejor sucesor del One for All, aunque aun no me retirara era bueno pensar a futuro, aunque se que Kacchan no me dejaría entregar mi poder a nadie porque sabe las consecuencias que conlleva hacerlo, varios de nuestros amigos se unieron a nuestra agencia y otros trabajaban como héroes y enseñaban en la U. A. aunque no fuera muy seguido teníamos la oportunidad de vernos de vez en cuando

Nueve años han pasado desde nuestro matrimonio, en pocos días será nuestro aniversario pero antes de eso habría una reunión de ex –alumnos a la que no podíamos faltar porque después de un largo tiempo finalmente estaríamos todos reunidos en el mismo lugar.

\- Deku Holaaaaa cómo estás?- agitaba desde lo lejos una joven muy atractiva

\- Ururaka que bueno que estas aquí- iba abrazarla pero alguien lo detuvo de golpe al jalarlo de la camisa por la espalda.

\- Kacchan por qué hiciste eso?- decía mientras sobaba su cuello

\- Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo, no quiero ningún contacto demasiado cercano con nadie, entendiste- su mirara era feroz

\- Eh? si está bien- respondió un poco sorprendido y se paró de su lugar- "Porque tiene que ser tan celoso"- dio un largo suspiro- "Bueno, así es el"- soltó una pequeña risita- "después de todo se volvió así de posesivo una vez reafirmamos nuestro vínculo aquel día"

\- Bakugo deja de ser tan celoso ni que te lo fuéramos a quitar- dijo Uraraka mientras se acercaba a él

\- AAAAAAAAAH?- empezaba a sacar pequeñas chispas en las manos

\- Si Bakugo, Izuku es solo tuyo no tienes que comportarte así con él, deja que socialice con los demás- se acercó Iida para unirse a la conversación

\- Aggggg hagan lo que quieran pero ya te lo advertí- dijo mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos y se acercaba a Kirishima y Kaminari

\- Bueno parece que al menos dejara que hables con nosotros- dijo Uraraka haciendo un pequeño puchero de fastidio

\- Vallamos a la mesa ahí están reunidos los demás- dijo Iida mientras ambos asentían

\- Todavía falta que llegue Sero, Mineta y Todoroki, me muero de ganas de que lleguen todos- dijo entusiasmado pero un bostezo salió de su boca

\- Izuku de casualidad no te estarás excediendo otra vez con tus poderes verdad?- pregunto Iida algo preocupado

\- No para nada, ha habido muy pocos enfrentamientos en este mes- dijo mientras se tallaba un ojo por el sueño

\- Estás seguro es que te veo muy cansado

\- Aaaah probablemente sea porque hoy regresamos de Estados Unidos, viajamos toda la noche en avión y solo descansamos un par de horas para llegar a la reunión

\- OOOOh ya entiendo, primero es el deber, como siempre Izuku se toma las cosas muy enserio- dijo Iida

\- Oh quizás sea otra la razón?- se unió a la plática otra persona

\- Mineta desde a qué horas estas aquí?

\- Acabo de llegar pero me encontré con una conversación muy interesante, quizás por lo que estás muy cansado es por que alguien no te deja dormir por las noches o no? Midoriya- dijo con un tono algo pervertido al hablar

\- por las noches- repitió esas palabras en voz alta hasta que supo el significado poniéndose rojo como un foco que alumbraba todo el lugar- aaaaaaaaaaah no, no es eso aunque- hizo una pausa al recordar que en las últimas semanas Katsuki estaba más deseoso de él pero luego se volvió a sonrojar y empezar a negar moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro

\- Mineta siempre tan indiscreto- dijo Uraraka

\- Miren ya llego Todoroki- dijo Iida señalando a la entrada

\- Hola a todos- saludo a sus amigos, Izuku se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de que ambos hablaron y quedaron como amigos aun sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo que había pasado con el

\- Izuku- ladeo la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa soñadora- que alegría volverte a ver- sujeto su mano deposito un beso sobre de ella

\- BOOOM! Te dije que mataría a cualquiera que se te acercaraaaaaaaa- ya se había lanzado al ataque pero unas cintas detuvieron sus movimiento

\- Sero- gritaron a la par

\- Cálmate Bakugo no seas tan celoso- dijo mientras se reia- Hola a todos, ya deberías estar acostumbrado, después de todo Izuku es muy popular con todos- dijo tratando de restar importancia a la acción de Todoroki

\- Maldición- hizo estallar las cintas- no se quieran pasar de listos- señalo a todos los presentes que solo agacharon la cabeza y suspiraron

\- Kacchan tranquilízate no esta….- no pudo terminar su oración porque sintió un mareo que le hizo sostenerse de la mesa, Katsuki se acercó a él al ver como se desplomaba y antes de que cayera al piso lo sostuvo

\- Izukuuu- se escuchaba el eco de una voz preocupada antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por completo

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, se tallo un poco para reconocer el lugar, se encontraba en enfermería de la escuela, no recordaba nada solo que estaban hablando y de repente todo se puso blanco, detrás de la cortina en una pequeña rendija pudo ver a Katsuki hablando con Kento el encargado de la enfermería, cuando terminaron de hablar se acercaba directo a su cama

\- Ah estas despierto- dijo un poco aliviado y sorprendido al verlo sentado en la cama

\- Qué fue lo qué me paso?- dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza aún estaba un poco mareado

\- Te desmayas en la reunión y te traje a la enfermería, Kento te realizo unos estudios me dijo que ya están los resultados y que en poco tiempo nos dice si tienes algo- su voz sonaba un poco preocupada y su semblante era serio- Si estabas enfermo por qué no me lo dijiste?- lo miraba con un poco de rencor

\- No Kacchan no es eso, yo solo me sentía muy cansado últimamente y te lo dije, aunque pensaba que era porque en estas semanas hemos estado viajando de un lugar a otro y es la primera vez que me desmayo, si tengo algo yo no sabía si lo tenía- ahora el sonaba angustiado

\- Aggg como no me di cuenta- gruñía molesto por no prestar atención al cansancio de su pareja- esperemos los resultados- en ese momento entra Kento con un folder en las manos

\- Izuku, Katsuki ya tengo los resultados- dijo dando vuelta a los papeles que traía en las manos- Izuku estas…- hizo una pausa dramática- embarazado

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?- gritaron a la par no podía creerlo

\- Efectivamente estas embarazado me imagino que en estas semanas te has sentido cansado, mareado y con nauseas verdad?

\- Eh? ah sí pero yo pensaba que era porque estuvimos viajando por todo el mundo y la mayor parte del tiempo dormíamos en el avión y a veces en hoteles

\- Pues no, si gustas podemos hacerte una ecografía para calcular tu tiempo de embarazo- Izuku solo asintió su cara era indescriptible tenía tanta felicidad que sus ojos brillaban del entusiasmo

\- Descúbrete el vientre

\- Si- apretaba los labios para no gritar de la emoción

\- Veamos- comenzó a mover el aparato por su vientre- Oooooh- dijo sorprendido y soltando una pequeña risita

\- Qué es lo que sucede?- se sorprendió un poco al ver como paraba de reír

\- Pues resulta queeeeeeeeeeeeee- otra vez hizo una pausa- son dos- no quería perderse su expresión así que lo volteo a ver cuando le dijo la gran noticia- mira aquí esta uno y aquí está el otro, aproximadamente tienes dos meses de embarazo

\- Ah ah ah- intentaba gritar pero de tanta emoción no podía hasta que las palabras finalmente salieron- Aaaaaaaaaaah Kacchan vamos a ser padres- se dirigió al pelirrubio que aun parecía estar en shock por la noticia

\- Kacchan- movía su mano enfrente de el para ver si reaccionaba

\- Seremos- hizo una pausa- padres- aun no lo podía creer y se volteó a ver al peliverde- vamos a tener un bebe

\- No, vamos a tener dos bebes- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- Voy a tener un hijoooooooo- gritaba emocionado y explosiones salían de sus manos

\- Kacchan cálmate por favor vas a destruir el lugar- dijo mientras lo veía dar saltos como loco de un lado a otro

\- Izuku, Deku, Midoriya- entraron todos a la habitación

\- Es verdad que vas a tener un hijo?- le preguntaron todos sorprendidos por la noticia

\- Nop- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa picarona- voy a tener dos- dijo levantando dos dedos de la mano

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAh es maravilloso, ya se habían tardado- contestaron todas las chicas

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora tiene que descansar y tomar sus suplementos alimenticios para que esos dos bebes nazcan fuertes y sanos

\- Sip- asintió con la cabeza

\- MMMMMM- comenzó a pensar

\- Qué sucede Izuku? Algo te preocupa- pregunto Todoroki al ver la expresión del peliverde

\- Si estoy pensando que voy hacer con la agencia y los viajes que teníamos planeados para los siguientes seis meses- decía mientras empezaba a procesar la información

\- No tienes porque preocuparte, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- Uraraka se acercó a él dándole una sonrisa

\- Genial con toda su ayuda, puedo reducir mi carga de trabajo hasta en un 50%

\- Pero por que no dejas todo en las manos de Bakugo y nosotros?- estaba un poco sorprendida porque pensaba que Izuku no confiaba mucho en ellos

\- Lo que pasa es que hay muchos eventos donde debemos presentarnos nosotros dos y hay asuntos de la agencia que solo puedo hacerlos yo- le sonrió

\- Bueno Izuku ya puedes irte a casa, tienes que descansar- le recordó porque sabía como era el, ya que Kento con su singularidad curo los brazos de Izuku que habían sido dañados en el pasado (Kento tiene la singularidad de curar cualquier clase de herida las veces que sea necesario y restaurar cualquier lesión a una óptima condición pero esto solo lo puede hacer una vez como con los brazos de Midoriya que Recobery Girl no pudo currar por completo)

Finalmente todos se fueron a sus casas y pactaron que se volverían a reunir en un año o antes si les era posible.

Los meses pasaban volando, Kacchan estaba como loco, no me dejaba hacer nada y por todo me regañaba, se la pasaba diciendo que debía descansar y que el se encargaría de las cosas, aunque hacia todo bien muchas veces lo convencía para que me dejara ayudarlo y así no morirme de aburrimiento, porque tuve que retirarme como héroe temporalmente después de mis 5 meses de embarazo y eso porque Kacchan me amenazo con encerrarme en la casa y cortarme toda la comunicación hasta que nacieran nuestros hijos, los cuatro meses restantes pasaron volando y llego el momento del parto

\- Aaaah duele- decía Izuku mientras era llevado en una camilla hacia el quirófano

\- Resiste aquí estoy- decía Bakugo sosteniendo su mano y corriendo al lado de la camilla

\- Bakugo tienes que esperar aquí- dijo Kento cuando llegaron al quirófano

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé ni creas que voy a dejarlo sol…..- cayo rendido cuando Midnight uso su Quirk para dormirlo

\- Ve, nosotros nos quedamos cuidándolo- decía con una sonrisa- Kento sabía que Izuku venia de camino y se previno para que Bakugo no armara un alboroto hasta que saliera de la cesárea, así que llamo a los profesores de la U.A. para que lo mantuvieran calmado

Dos horas habían pasado y Bakugo se despertaba de su sueño

\- Que demonios hacen aquí?- grito molesto al ver a todos los de la clase A y algunos maestros- y dónde diablos esta Deku?- lo último que recordaba era estar a las puertas del quirófano y que le negaran el paso a la sala

\- Tuuuuuuu- señalaba a la profesora- me dormiste verdad

\- Lo siento Bakugo pero no podíamos dejar que te salieras de control

\- Los matareeeeeeeeee a todoooooooooooooos- grito colérico, en ese momento detrás de la puerta sale Kento

\- Hyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron e iban a empezar a correr

\- Bakugo- se detuvo del ataque- tus hijos han nacido puedes pasar a ver a tu esposo e hijos- se calmo al instante

Siguió a Kento hasta una habitación, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver al peliverde sentado en la cama con sus dos hijos en sus brazos, esa escena le pareció enternecedora

\- Ven- fue llamado por su pareja- estos son nuestros hijos- le entrego en sus brazos a un niño Rubio de ojos verde muy parecidos a los de su pareja y con el ceño fruncido, y en la otra un pequeño que dormía plácidamente su cabello era verde y tez blanca- el tiene el mismo color de ojos que tú, parecen una copia de nosotros pero el color de ojos es el que cambia- le sonrió estaba muy cansado

\- Como los llamaremos- dijo mientras los mesia en sus brazos

\- El mayor se llamara Katsuo que significa niño victorioso y el menor será Kazuki que significa paz agradable siento que los describe bien

\- Bien

Los años pasaron y los Quirk de sus hijos aparecieron, Katsuo obtuvo el mismo poder que su padre haciendo explosiones con sus manos y supieron que era un alfa; y Kazuki heredo el One for All y supieron que era un Omega, todos se sorprendieron, pensaron que quizás alguno de los dos nacería sin Quirk pero al parecer el One for All podía ser heredado a sus hijos de forma natural, sin la necesidad de otorgar el poder y morir cuando este sea transferido, Izuku y Katsuki seguían trabajando como héroes y educando a sus hijos, Bakugo se volvió un sobreprotector al enterarse que su hijo era un Omega y era codiciado por todos los alfas de su escuela, asi que se encargaba de recogerlo y llevarlo a la escuela y su hermano Katsuo se encargaba de espantarlos durante la escuela, aunque Izuku los regañaba ellos hacían lo que querían, pero al final eran una hermosa familia con un futuro lleno de felicidad.


End file.
